


Wie Erinnerungen einen Geburtstag retten

by Ninnifu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, The Marauder's Map
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninnifu/pseuds/Ninnifu
Summary: Teddy Lupin fühlt sich einsam und hilflos ohne seine Eltern. Harry lässt sich eine etwas unkonventionelle Idee einfallen, wie er Teddy seine Eltern nahe bringen kann...(Uff keine allzu gute Zusammenfassung...)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wie Erinnerungen einen Geburtstag retten

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen,  
> Also das ist meine erste Arbeit hier und ich hoffe, dass sie nicht zuuu schlecht ist.  
> (Die Zusammenfassung wird ja wohl schonmal keinen Literatur-Preis gewinnen...)
> 
> Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, ich treibe nur mein Unwesen mit ihnen.
> 
> Etwaige Fehler entschuldige ich. Mir fehlt leider ein Beta-Reader :/  
> ***

Harry sah mit besorgtem Blick aus dem Fenster. Im Schein der untergehenden Sonne sah er wie zwei Gestalten auf ihren Besen einander jagten und sich einen Quaffle zuspielten.  
Die roten, dicken Haare seiner Frau, Ginny, reflektierten die letzten Sonnenstrahlen und sorgten dafür, dass eine feuerrote Aura ihr Gesicht erhellte.  
Die zweite, kleinere Gestalt war Teddy. Teddy mit seinen leuchtend blauen Haaren, Teddy der von Jahr zu Jahr äußerlich Remus ohne Narben ähnlicher zu werden schien. Er lachte vergüngt als Ginny ihm den Ball aus der Hand lupfte und damit wegflog.  
Teddy war unterdessen in seinem dritten Hogwarts Jahr und wurde langsam schwieriger zu händeln. Andromeda war dankbar gewesen, als Harry ihr angeboten hatte die letzten zwei Wochen vor dem Ende der Sommerferien Teddy zu sich zu nehmen, in der Hoffung der pubertäre Junge würde sich einer männlichen Bezugsperson mehr öffnen.  
Leider hatte er bisher nichts erreicht. Der sonst so liebe und lebensfrohe Teddy der offen und ehrlich Harry von allem erzählte war zu einem ruhigen in sich gekehrten Jungen geworden.  
Teddy war zwar fröhlicher geworden seitdem er bei den Potters zu Besuch war, war aber dennoch mehr in sich gekehrt. Auch Ginny hatte sich ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht und den Jungen deswegen in den Garten gezerrt um mit ihm Quidditch zu trainieren und ihm neue Manöver der Holyhead Harpies beizubringen, die er in Hogwarts anwenden konnte.

Harrys blickt schweifte von den beiden ab zum Bücherregal seines Wohnzimmers. Dort zwischen zwei großen Wältzern über unerdenklich langweilige Geschichte der Zauberei versteckt verbarg er die Karte des Rumtreibers. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht sie an Teddy zu vermachen. Jedoch sorgte ihn Teddys Reaktion auf die Karte und vor allem auf deren Autoren.

Seufzend lief er zu dem Regal und zog die Karte zwischen den Büchern hervor.  
"Wenn ich euch doch bloß um Rat bitten könnte..." murmelte Harry leise und strich über das alte Pergamentbündel.

"Was hast du da Papa?" Hörte Harry eine quietschende Stimme aus dem Türrahmen.  
Er drehte sich um und sah seinen ältesten dort stehen, der sich müde mit den Fäusten die Augen rieb.

"Du bist ja wieder wach, wenn auch spät. Und das obwohl du keinen Mittagsschlaf machen wolltest..." sagte Harry mit einem Lächeln, verbarg die Karte in seiner Sweatshirtjacke und hob seinen Sohn auf den Arm.

"Hmmm. Ich hab hunger." Murmelte James verschlafen.

"Das essen ist gleich fertig. Was hälst du davon, wenn du Mum und Teddy ein wenig beim fliegen zuschaust. Dann kannst du dir direkt was abgucken!"  
James strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Darf ich etwa auch fliegen?!"

Harry lachte nervös. "Ich denke Mum wird das noch für zu früh finden. Aber bald kannst du bestimmt mal mit uns fliegen." Murmelte Harry verlegen.  
James zog eine Schnute, nickte jedoch dann und ging stolz erhobenen Hauptes in den Garten, wie als wolle er beweisen wie erwachsen er schon war. Das brachte Harry zum lachen.

Nachdem Harry Albus und Lily geweckt hatte und sie alle zusammen gegessen hatten, hatte Teddy sich schnell verabschiedet, mit dem Kommentar er sei unglaublich müde vom Fliegen und war in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Ginny hatte das mit besorgter Mine hingenommen und die Kinder ins Bett gebracht, während Harry das Geschirr gespült hatte, magisch natürlich.

"Ich hatte so sehr gehofft ihn aufmuntern zu können!" Murmelte Ginny niedergeschlagen als sie die Küche wieder betreten hatte.

Harry sah zu ihr und nickte.  
"Fliegen hat mir immer den Kopf frei gemacht."

Ginny sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an und seufzte.  
"Irgendwas müssen wir machen! Ich habs heute versucht. Also etwas aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Außer, dass seine Haare kurz zwischen Rot und Schwarz gewechselt haben, habe ich aber nicht viel erreicht. Geweint hat er eben in seinem Zimmer auch..." Ihr Blick fiehl zum Fenster. Der Vollmond stand dort im Himmel und erleuchtete den Garten in dem sich einige Gnome jagten.  
"Er vermisst sie. Beide. Und so sehr wir es versuchen, wir können sie nie wirklich ersetzen." Sagte Ginny leise.  
Harry nickte erneut.

"Ich habe versucht ihm das unterschwellig zu sagen. Das wir nicht versuchen etwas zu ersetzen, sondern eher ergänzen. Vielleicht war das der Fehler. Vielleicht fühlt er sich ausgeschlossen." Wütend rieb er sich durch die Haare.  
"Was würde ich dafür geben irgendjemanden um Rat zu bitten."

Ginny schaute vom Mond weg zu Harry und schien zu wissen was er meinte.  
"Wenn du diese Leute hättest die du um Rat fragen möchtest, hätten wir das Problem vermutlich nicht." 

"Ich vermisse sie." Murmelte Harry leise.

Ginny nickte und legte die Arme um Harrys Hals.  
"Ich auch."

"Ich muss mir etwas einfallen lassen. Das ist meine Pflicht als Patenonkel."

Ginny sah mit einem Lächeln zu Harry hoch.  
"Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass du dein Bestes geben wirst. Vielleicht sollten wir uns an dir ein Beispiel nehmen."  
Harry blickte zu ihr herab in die großen braunen Augen und sah sie verwirrt an.

"Was meinst du?"

"Naja was haben Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Albus und all die anderen gemacht, damit du dich bei ihnen geborgen gefühlt hast. Vielleicht ist es genau das, was Teddy gerade gebrauchen könnte."

Harry lächelte glücklich, in seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan. "Du bist ein Genie, Liebling!" Glücklich beugte er sich zu Ginny herunter und küsste sie liebevoll. 

"Deswegen hast du mich geheiratet!" Antwortete Ginny lachend.  
"Ich werde aber jetzt ins Bett gehen. Morgen wird ein langer Tag, vor allem mit dem Besuch in der Winkelgasse. Grübel nicht mehr zu lange über alles!" Sagte Ginny und verschwand in die obere Etage richtung Schlafzimmer.

Harry seufzte und ließ sich am Küchentisch nieder. Aufeinmal kam ihm ein Gedanke.  
"Accio Feder" murmelte er leise, während er einen Bündel Pergament aus seiner Jacke fischte.  
"Öffne dich.'' Sagte Harry und tippte mit dem Zauberstab auf das Pergament.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Harry Panik, dass die Karte nicht mehr funktionieren würde, da alle ihre Erschaffer verstorben waren, doch der Zauber der auf dem Pergament lag schien unabhängig davon noch zu wirken, denn nach einer kurzen Pause erschienen Wörter auf dem Pergament.

"Mr Tatze ist irritiert. Erinnert sich Harry nicht mehr an das Passwort? Ist er mittlerweile so alt und senil, dass er Probleme mit dem Gedächtnis hat. Sollte er schon anfangen vor Senilität zu sabbern, wäre Mr Tatzte dankbar für ein wenig Abstand zu der Karte."

"Mr Krone ist besorgt. Harry hat sich lange nicht mehr mit der Karte beschäftigt. Ich hatte Sorge, er habe die Karte verlegt."

"Mister Moony befürchtet, dass Harry nicht ganz undurchdacht den falschen Code verwendet hat und wundert sich darüber."

"Mister Wurmschwanz freut sich von Harry zu hören."  
Harry lächelte glücklich. Fast schon erfürchtig fuhr er über die Schrift, die ihm aus Briefen oder von der Tafel in Hogwarts bekannt vor kam.

Leise seufzend nahm er die Feder und begann unter die Sätze seinen eigenen Text zu schreiben.  
"Ich wundere mich, ob ihr mich beraten und mir helfen könntet?"

"Mister Krone steht gerne mit Rat und Tat zur Seite! Welchen Streich planst du?"

"Mister Tatze empfiehlt Zonkos Stinkbomben! 20 davon in einem Raum und sogar der begabteste Zaubertrankprofessor ist überfordert!"

"Mister Wurmschwanz fragt sich, was für einen Rat Harry von ein paar Rumtreibern gebrauchen könnte."

"Mister Moony gibt zu bedenken, dass die hochwohlgeborenen Herren nur Erschaffer einer Karte waren und keine echten Menschen sind!"

Harry lächelte schräg. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut der Charakter der einzelnen Rumtreiber zur Geltung kam.  
"Dessen bin ich mir bewusst! Keine Sorge. Aber ein wenig eures Denkens und eures Charakters steckt doch hier drin. Ich frage mich nur, wie weit ihr mit jemandem kommunizieren könntet, um die Stimmung aufzuhellen."

Eine kurze Zeit erschienen keine Worte doch dann erkannte er die schräge ordentliche und geschwungene Handschrift Remus'.  
"Mister Moony behauptet, Mr. Krone und Tatze seien gute Clowns zum aufhellen der Stimmung."

"Mr. Tatze stimmt dem zu!"

"Mister Wurmschwanz würde sich freuen jemandem gute Laune zu bereiten und jemanden aufzumuntern."

"Mister Krone wundert sich, ob Harry von sich selbst spricht und möchte wissen, was vorgefallen ist."  
Harry spürte wie Tränen in seinen Augen entstanden.

"Nein. Ich bin nicht derjenige der Hilfe braucht. Auch wenn ich mich wirklich freue von euch zu lesen!"

"Mr. Moony beschleicht das Gefühl, Harry hat uns eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen..."

"Mr. Tatze ist besorgt, dass Harry alleine ist und sich nicht zurecht findet."

"Mr. Wurmschwanz würde gerne häufiger mit Harry reden wenn ihm das hilft!"

"Mr. Krone wird immer für dich da sein."

Harry lächelte und versuchte seine Tränen aus den Augen wegzublinzeln.  
"Wenn ich euch erkläre, was hier passiert ist würdet ihr das selbe für Jemanden tun der mir sehr wichtig ist?"

"Mr. Tatze möchte ungern das Schriftstück in fremden Händen wissen und wundert sich, warum ausgerechnet sie helfen können sollten?"

"Mr. Wurmschwanz ist ähnlich irritiert."

"Mr. Krone tut das gerne, wenn es Harry hilft, auch wenn er seinen Zweifel daran hat nützlich zu sein."

"Mr. Moony wundert sich, ob er die Person kennen sollte an die Harry freiwillig die Karte abgeben würde?"

Harry lächelte.  
"Ja! Ihr würdet helfen und ja, ihr kennt den Jungen. Oder ihr werdet ihn kennen lernen. Ich werde euch von ihm erzählen! Und ich verspreche heilig, dass die Karte die Familie nicht verlassen wird!"

Stille.

"Das beruhigt mich." Erschien in Sirius Schrift.

"Mr. Krone ist überrascht, hat Harry schon Kinder?"

"Mr. Moony rät Mr. Krone seinen übergroßen Mund zu halten und Harry erzählen zu lassen."

Harry lachte und begann zu schreiben. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden, wenn er Ihnen erklären wollte, wer Teddy war und was passiert war.  
Es war eine recht unschöne Erfahrung den Jugend-Ichs der Rumtreiber zu erzählen, wie sie gestorben waren. Aber es war auch eine echte Freude zu hören, wie sehr sie sich über Remus, wenn auch sehr kurzes, Glück freuten und wie sehnsüchtig sie auch über Harrys Kinder sprachen.  
Jetzt musste Harry nur noch den Rest vorbereiten. Er begann gerade Briefe an Minerva, die Weasleys und einige Schulfreunde und ehemalige Ordensmitglieder wie z.B. Kingsley zu schreiben, als die Sonne aufging und Ginny verschlafen in die Küche gelaufen kam.

"Du bist garnicht schlafen gekommen. Bist du verrückt geworden!"

Harry sah sie Schuldbewusst an.  
"Tut mir leid, ich musste etwas vorbereiten."

"Und das konnte nicht bis zum Morgen warten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein die Vorbreitungen dauern ein wenig und ich muss damit rechtzeitig zu Teddys Geburtstag fertig werden."

Ginny sah Harry ein wenig milder an. Bevor sie jedoch fragen konnte, kam Teddy in die Küche gelaufen. Er musste gestern Nacht tatsächlich geweint haben, seine Augen war dick und rot geweint.  
Harry spürte die Sorge in sich hochsteigen,versuchte die Situation aber zu überspielen.  
"Morgen, gut geschlafen?"

Teddy sah Harry an und lächelte gezwungen, wenn auch dankbar dafür, dass Harry ihn nicht auf sein Aussehen ansprach.  
"Ja, sehr gut."

Ginny unterbrach die darauf folgende Stille.  
"Wärest du so gut und weckst die anderen?"  
Teddy nickte und verschwand wieder aus der Küche während Ginny anfing das Frühstück vorzubereiten.  
\------  
Teddy lief die Treppe empor um zu den Zimmern der anderen zu gelangen. Er hatte eine lange Nacht gehabt. Der Anblick des Vollmondes machte ihn traurig. Vor ein paar Wochen hatte er das Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Buch seines Vaters vom Dachboden seiner Großmutter hervor gekramt und hatte angefangen die Themen anzusehen die er im 3. Jahr durchnehmen würde. Bei dem Kapitel über Werwölfe war er hängen geblieben...

Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Zimmertür von James und öffnete diese. Der schwarzhaarige Junge lag in seine Decke eingewickelt im Bett und schlief noch fest. Neben ihm Lag ein Sammelalbum für Quidditchspieler der Saison. Er musste auch eine lange Nacht gehabt haben. Jedoch aus weniger drastischen Gründen. Leise schlich er sich an das Bett und begann James wachzukitzeln.  
Dieser trat lachend um sich bis Teddy Erbarmen mit ihm hatte.

"Morgen, wie ich sehe hast du einige neue Karten!" Sagte Teddy lachend und zeigte auf das Album. James strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

"Jaaa, und ich darf mir heute in der Winkelgasse neue kaufen! Magst du die dann mit mir zusammen einsortieren?"  
Fragte James mit leuchtenden Augen und blickte zu den sich in Posen bewegenden Quidditch-Spielern einer Bulgarischen Mannschaft.

"Na klar!" Sagte Teddy mit einem schmunzeln und wuschelte durch James' wilde Haare.

"Wenn ich mal nach Hogwarts komme, möchte ich auch nach Hufflepuff." Murmelte James nachdenklich als er begann an Teddys gelb-schwarz gestreiften Socken zu zupfen.  
"Dann bin ich bei meinem großen Bruder!" Fügte er strahlend hinzu und umarmte Teddy stürmisch.

Dieser war so überrascht, dass er erst garnicht reagierte. Dann spürte er Tränen in seine Augen steigen. Dieses Mal aber nicht aus Trauer. Dieses Mal waren es Freuden-Tränen.  
Etwas schneller weckte Teddy noch Albus der James tapsig in die Küche folgte. Teddy lief in Lilys Zimmer und hob diese vorsichtig aus dem Kinderbettchen. Mit einem breiten Lächeln trug er sie in die Küche und setzte sie in ihren Hochstuhl.

"Danke dir!" Sagte Ginny und strich Teddy liebevoll durch die blauen Haare bevor sie begann Lily zu füttern. Er entschied sich Albus und James zu unterhalten und begann durch eine Schweinsnase zu grunzen. Beide musste lauthals loslachen. 

Auch Ginny lächelte traurig, erinnerte er sie doch gerade sehr stark an Tonks. Dann riss sie sich zusammen und mahnte: "Teddy, erst esst ihr bitte. Du weißt das Albus nicht ordentlich isst, wenn er abgelenkt wird!" 

Teddy grinste spitzbübisch und antwortete mit einer Unschuldsmiene: "Verzeihung, habe ich vergessen."  
Dann sah sich Teddy überrascht um. "Wo ist Harry?"

"Oh er hat eine eilige Eule bekommen und ist oben am Karmin, Kingsley wollte mit ihm reden."  
Teddy nickte und begann zu essen. Als Auror war man immer auf Abruf und erreichbar. Aber trotzdem wollte er irgendwann mal einer werden. Genau wie seine Mutter und eben sein Patenonkel! 

Dass Harry nicht mit Kingsley wegen des Jobs redete wusste er dabei allerdings nicht...

Einige Stunden später war die ganze Familie Potter samt Teddy im Getummel der Winkelgasse unterwegs. Das rege Treiben war umso größer, kurz vor Schulbeginn. Hektsch umherlaufende Zaubererfamilien und Muggel-Eltern die sich verloren aber absolut erstaunt umsahen. Teddy studierte zusammen mit Harry die Liste während Ginny Lily beruhigte, für die die Menschenmasse ungewohnt neu und einschüchternd war.

"HARRY?" Harry drehte sich überrascht um. Auf ihn zugestürmt kam Cho mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
Er lächelte ein wenig überrascht aber sonst eher reserviert zurück. Cho folgte ein Mann der mit großen ungläubigen Augen die Läden begutachtete und ein kleines Mädchen etwa 10 oder 11, dass das Kind beider zu sein schien.  
Teddy sah die Frau mit mildem Interesse an. James hatte ihm am Ärmel gezogen und auf einen Besen zwei Schaufenster entfernt gezeigt. Beide machten sich aus dem Staub um ihn zu begutachten.

"Oh ja, warte mal." Drang Harrys Stimme an Teddys Ohr. "Hey ihr beiden kommt mal her." Rief er Teddy und James zu. "Also das sind sie alle meine vier, der große ist Teddy, der junge Mann an seinem Ärmelsaum ist James Sirius, hier haben wir Albus Severus und das kleine Bündel auf Ginnys Armen ist Lily Luna."  
Dabei zeigte Harry konzentriert auf die vier Kinder die um Ginny herum standen.

Teddy sah mit großen Augen zu Harry. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach Cho.  
"Oh man, die sind alle wirklich niedlich. Und ich mag deine Haarfarbe" fügte sie an Teddy gewandt hinzu. Dieser wurde Rot. Nicht nur an den Wangen sondern auch seine Haarspitzen zeigten einen leichten Rotstich.  
"Oh, ein Metamorphmagus. Du wirst sicherlich später keine Probleme bei Professor McGonagall bekommen!" Sagte Cho lachend und stellte Harry ihre Familie vor.

Teddy hörte dabei allerdings kaum zu. Er war immer noch überwältigt. Harry hatte ihn als eines seiner Kinder aufgezählt. Teddys Herz schlug wild vor Freude und er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

Nachdem sie alle Sachen gepackt hatten, lümmelte sich die komplette Familie in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer und ging ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Teddy, der mit James Karten sortierte, entging dabei nicht das Harry einige Briefe konzentriert verfasste. Er fragte sich, an welcher geheimen Mission Harry beteiligt war...

Zwei Tage später fand sich Teddy am KingsCross wieder und spürte einen leichten Stich in der Herzgegend als er sich von seinem Patenonkel samt Familie verabschieden musste. Er liebte Hogwarts, aber er liebte es auch Harry zu besuchen. Vor allem nach der Winkelgasse. Er würde sie wohl schmerzlich vermissen.

"Teddy!" Schallte es aus einem Fenster der scharlachroten Dampflock. Er schaute von James weg von dem er sich eben verabschiedet hatte zum Fenster hin. Victoire winkte glücklich und gestikulierte ihm zu ihr zu kommen. Er spürte wie er ein dummes Grinsen aufsetzte und sein Gesicht ganz warm wurde. Zusätzlich bemerkte Harry wie die Haarspitzen des Jungen erneut rot wurden und lächelte verhalten.  
Harry der nun alleine mit Teddy am Gleis stand, da Ginny mit den Kindern auf dem Weg zum Auto war, tippte verstohlen auf seine Schulter. Teddy drehte sich um und sah ebenso verstohlen zu Harry.

"Du magst sie oder?"  
Teddy wurde leicht rot aber nickte dann.

Harry lächelte milde und antwortete ruhig.  
"Bleib einfach wie du bist, das funktioniert am Besten, viel Glück, schreibe mir ruhig, wenn du das Gefühl hast, du bräuchtest ein offenes Ohr."

Teddy sah ihn etwas selbstbewusster an und lächelte, dann salutierte er gespielt und lachte dabei laut. "Aye, aye Sir!"

"Apropos zu deinem Geburtstag kommen wir nach Hogsmeade, natürlich nur wenn du möchtest, aber wir haben massig Geschenke für dich!" Sagte Harry lachend hinzufügend.

Teddy strahlte ihn an. "Natürlich ist das in Ordnung!"

"So nun ab in die Lock sonst verpasst du sie noch! Grüße Victoire von mir!" Rief Harry über die lauten Pfeifengeräusche der Lock und Teddy sprang gerade noch rechtzeitig auf. Er winkte Harry noch kurz und war dann verschwunden.

Am Auto angekommen sah er seine Familie warten.  
"Du wirst mir jetzt, wo es wieder geht, sicherlich erzählen was du geplant hast oder?" Fragte Ginny streng aber auch neugierig.  
Harry lachte. "Du wirst daran sogar teilhaben!"  
\- ------ 

Die Wochen zogen ins Land und Teddy hatte sich in Hogwarts wieder eingelebt. Gerade saß er müde vom lesen in der Bibliothek und beobachtete Victoire die konzentriert gegenüber saß und an einem Verwandlungsaufsatz saß.

"Animagi sind wirklich ein schwieriges Thema, findest du nicht auch?" Murmelte sie leise und verzweifelt und sah von ihrem Aufsatz auf.

"Hmmm" gab Teddy von sich und biss in ein Stück Schokolade, dass er an Madam Pince vorbei geschmuggelt hatte. Er erinnerte sich an den Aufsatz aus dem letzten Schuljahr und ärgerte sich ihn nicht mitgenommen zu haben.

"Hast du den Zaubertränke-Aufsatz schon fertig, von dem du mir erzählt hattest?"  
Fragte Victoire überrascht.

"Jap habe ich Vic, wie wäre es wenn wir ein wenig spazieren gehen. Ich bin langsam eingestaubt, und es wird nicht besser, wenn ich weiter wie ein alter Wasserspeier hier rumhocke."

Victoires Blick wanderte zum Fenster.  
"Hey, Hagrid ist da. Vielleicht können wir ihn besuchen gehen."

Teddy sah glücklich zu dem Rauch der von Hagrids kleiner gemütlicher Hütte empor stieg. Er liebte Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid. Vermutlich war das so ein klassisches Hufflepuff-Ding, aber das war ihm ziemlich egal. Schnell packten sie ihre Sachen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid.

Dieser öffnete wenige Minuten später die Tür und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Nah ihr beiden, hab euch lang nicht gesehn. Kommt rein."

Sie verbrachten den frühen Abend bei Hagrid und unterhielten sich über die Niffler aus der Stunde vom Vortag, während ein warmes Feuer im Kamin prasselte und den Raum trotz des leichten Chaos in ein gemütliches gelb-orangenes Licht tauchte.

"Schade, dass die so chaotisch sind." Sagte Victoire traurig. Teddy lachte vergnügt und meinte "Stell dir mal vor, was der arme Herr Scamander alles durchmachen musste... Rolf erzählt soviel davon."  
Victoire nickte nachdenklich als sie an die Erzählungen von Lunas Mann dachte.

Hagrid unterbrach beide mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Na wählste nächstes Jahr auch Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, dann kannste dich mit denen rumplagen." Dann machte er kurz eine nachdenkliche Miene und schaute zu Teddy.

"Ich hab hier übrigends was für dich Teddy! Hoff dir gefällts. Is n bisschen früher, aber ich denk ma, ich werd dich morgen nicht allzu lange sehen." Damit überreichte Hagrid Teddy ein unscheinbar eingepacktes Paket. 

Teddy sah Hagrid mit großen Augen an. "Woah danke"  
Hagrid lachte donnernd  
"Na du hasts ja nichtmal ausgepackt, warte doch erstmal ab, vielleicht gefällts dir ja garnicht."  
Teddy packte das Geschenk vorsichtig aus und sah überrascht auf einen Stapel Pergament der mit einem pflanzlichen aussehenden Einband zusammen gehalten wurde.  
Mit verwirrten Blick sah Teddy zu Hagrid.

"Naja weißt du, ich habs quasi zusammen mit einigen aus dem Wald geschenkt. Mir is die Idee gekommen, dass du ja gerne Bücher magst, aber du liest ohnehin schon so viel, da dacht ich, nen Buch mit reinen gezeichneten Bildern und nur wenig Text wär schön. Die Zentauren haben für mich Szenen gemalt die sie gesehen haben, die Feen haben den Bucheinband aus Blättern des Waldes gemacht, die Seide mit der der Einband befestigt ist stammt von den Acromantulas und den Text hab ich verfasst. Aufgeschrieben hats Ferenze für mich. Hat so ne schöne Schrift. Ich mein is zwar nur n Bilderbuch aber hoff dir gefällts auch mit 14 noch." Hagrid sah leicht verunsichert zu Boden.

Teddy Augen leuchteten. "Wow das ist ja unglaublich. Wie hast du die alle dazu bekommen? Danke!"

Hagrid sah Teddy aus seinen schwarzen Augen heraus stolz an.  
"Sie mögen dich. Hilfst immer, bist nett. Bist ruhig und begegnest ihnen auf Augenhöhe. Mögen se. Öffnes mal. Hoff' die Geschichte gefällt dir."

Teddy öffnete das Buch und ihm stockte der Atem. Er sah eine Schattengestalt zwischen Bäumen. Die Zeichnung war atemberaubend schön. Die Zentauren waren tatsächlich sehr begabt. Teddy blätterte weiter und weiter und spürte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten. Einige Seiten später sah er einen Werwolf der auf einer Lichtung saß und den Mond anheulte. Er blätterte weiter und sah eine Frau mit pinkfarbenen Haar und einen Mann mit narbenübersähtem Gesicht die sich einen liebevollem Kuss im Schein eines zunehmenden Mondes gaben nahe des großen Sees zwischen Bäumen, die Ausläufer des Waldes zu sein schienen.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen stürzte Teddy in Hagrids Arme.  
"Das ist wunderschön. Eines der schönsten Geschenke die ich je bekommen habe. Danke Hagrid." Murmelte er in das Ohr das Halbriesen und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen.

Victoire strich sanft über die Malereien.  
"Wunderschön" wisperte sie nur.

Teddy nahm das Buch an sich und presste es wie einen wertvollen Schatz an seine Brust als sie Hagrid verließen um zum Abendessen zu gehen.  
Die Geschichte seiner Eltern. Wie sie sich kennen gelernt haben. Er presste das Buch fester an sich. Das Buch war tatsächlich schnell zu einem seiner wertvollsten Besitztümer geworden.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Teddy von seinen Freunden geweckt.  
"ALLES GUTE DU SCHNARCHNASE" lachte Justin lauthals und wuschelte dem verschlafenen Teddy durch die blauen Haare.

Teddy blickte sich in dem einladenden Schlafsaal um.  
Einige Geschenke lagen an Teddys Fußende auf ser gelben Bettdecke. Er öffnete sie alle neugierig und freute sich über die Geschenke wie ein Schneekönig. Neville hatte ihm einen Setzling einer kleinen Pflanze geschenkt, James hatte einige der Quidditchkarten geschickt von denen Teddy erzählt hatte, dass die Spieler Vorbilder für ihn seien, Albus hatte ihm ein buntes selbstgemaltes Bild geschickt auf dem er seinen Namen und Lilys Namen geschrieben hatte.  
Ein umbeschriftetes Paket lag ebenfalls dabei. Grüne Tinte wünschte ihm in geschwungener Handschrift 'Alles Gute zum Geburtstag'. Ein Buch aus der Muggelliteratur. Er lächelte, die Schrift erkannte er wieder. Hatte er sie vor ein paar Wochen erst auf der Packliste für Hogwarts begutachtet.  
Molly schickte ihm einen Pullover bestickt mit einem großen T sowie Süßigkeiten, George hatte ihm eine gute Auswahl von Weasleys Schwäntz-Süßigkeiten-Sortiment geschickt. Ron und Hermine hatten ihm ebenfalls ein Buch sowie Süßigkeiten geschickt. Percy hatte ihm einen neuen sehr schönen Federkiel zukommen lassen, Bill und Fleur schenkten ihm einen wunderschönen mit Muscheln bestückten Kamm mit Fleurs Kommentar beigelegt, einem Zettel der am ehesten einem leisen Heuler nahe kam und aufsagte: "Für deine wunderschönen 'aare die du dringend zähmen musst.".  
Charlies Paket enthielt ein Paar neuer Drachenleder-Handschuhe für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Seine Großmutter hatte ihm eine sehr hübsche, vermutlich sehr teure Armbanduhr geschenkt, sowie Süßigkeiten und ein Buch über Quidditch. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
Bei der Menge der Pakete wurde ihm bewusst wie viele Menschen an ihn dachten. 

Er fühlte sich wie in eine wollige, warme Decke eingewickelt. Die anderen aus seinem Schlafsaal brachten ihm nun ihre Geschenke, zum Großteil Artikel von Zonkos und Süßigkeiten. Er bedankte sich bei allen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Victoire würde ihn töten wenn er nicht bald kommen würde.

Auch sie übergab ihm strahlend ein Paket.  
"Ich hoffe dir gefällt es." Murmelte sie etwas hibbelig nervös und sah Teddy dabei zu wie er das Paket öffnete. Ein wunderschön bemalter Holzkasten kam zum Vorschein.  
Teddy öffnete ihn erfürchtig und erblickte Farben sowie Pinsel darin.

"D-du meintest mal du malst gerne, also habe ich Tante Gabrielle geschrieben und sie gebeten mir den Holzkasten zu bemalen. Ich habe ihn dann aufgefüllt."

Während sie dies sagte fuhr Teddy mit den Finger über die Malereien. Diese Bestanden aus einem Mondzyklus, pinken Blumen und einem Dachs der einem Wolf hinterher läuft.  
"Danke. Das ist absolut super. Deine Tante ist wirklich begabt."

Victoire schien erleichtert, dass Teddy ihr Geschenk mochte und kicherte glücklich.  
"Als erstes musst du mich malen!" Sagte sie lachend während Teddy, vor Schreck seinen Kürbissaft ausprustete.

Ein paar Stunden später machte Teddy sich zusammen mit Victoire auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade und freute sich als er Harry und Ginny auf einem Platz nahe der drei Besen stehen sah. Ginnys strahlend roten Haare erkannte man sogar im Getümmel eines gut besuchten Hogsmeades.  
Freudig lief er auf Harry zu und stürtzte sich in dessen geöffnete Arme.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Konnte Harry nur lachend sagen bevor Ginny Teddy aus Harrys Umarmung zog und ihn in eine eigene feste Umarmung nahm.  
"Auch von mir!" Murmelte sie in seine Ohren.

"Danke, wo gehts hin?" Antwortete Teddy neugierig.  
Harry lächelte verschmitzt und deutete auf den Eberkopf.  
Teddy hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
"Seid ihr euch sich-"

"Sehr sogar." Schnitt Harry im das Wort ab und zog ihn zu dem Pub.

Drinnen angekommen blinzelte Teddy überrascht mittem im Schankraum schwebte ein flaches Becken von dem hellblaues Licht den Raum erhellte.  
Der Wirt Aberforth stand hinter der Theke und wirkte so wie als würde dies komplett normal sein.

"Machst du uns bitte 4 Butterbiere fertig Aberforth?" Angesprochener Blickte auf und nickte.

"Geht aufs Haus." Raunte er hinterher und nickte Teddy zu.

"Seh es als seine Art dir alles Gute zu wünschen." Sagte Ginny kichernd und schob Teddy zu dem leuchtenden Becken.

"Was ist das?" Fragte Teddy irritiert.

"Teil 2 deines 3-teiligen Geburtstagsgeschenkes." Antwortete Harry grinsend.

"Hier ist erstmal der langweilige Teil 1."  
Dabei deutete er auf den Tisch, auf dem ein großes Paket sowie zwei kleinere Lagen. Teddy setzte sich und fing an die Geschenke auszupacken. Unterdessen servierte Aberforth die Butterbiere.  
Ein neuer Rennbesen, Süßigkeiten und ein Fotoalbum verbargen sich in den Pakten.  
Beim Durchblättern bildete sich in Teddys Hals ein großer Kloß. Bilder von seinen Eltern und ihm als Baby sowie Bilder auf denen nur seine Eltern waren waren zu sehen. Sie lächelten ihm glücklich entgegen.

"Das ist ein Lupin-Familien-Foto-Album. Ganz ohne uns. Denn deine Familie kann keiner dir nehmen oder ersetzen!" Sagte Harry. Teddy der sich wieder ein wenig gefangen hatte strich sehnsüchtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die Gesicher seiner Eltern.

"Auf gehts zu Teil 2." Sagte Harry und zog Teddy auf seine Beine zum leuchtenden Becken hin.

"Das ist ein Denkarium. Das von Minerva. Sie leiht es uns." 

"Manifique!" Hörte er Victoire hinter sich murmeln.

"Was macht es?" Fragte Teddy und betrachtete die blaue Flüssigkeit in der sich langsam wabernd weiß-/silbrige Stränge hin und her treiben ließen.

"Man kann Erinnerungen von Menschen darin ansehen wie als sei man dabei gewesen. So komme ich auch zu deinem Geschenk. Daran sind viele Beteiligt. Ehemalige Ordensmitglieder, Schulfreunde, die Weasleys, wir, einige Lehrer von Hogwarts."

Teddy sah mit erstauntem Gesicht zu Harry.  
Harry lächelte und streckte seine Hand aus.  
Teddy ergriff diese ohne zu zögern und spürte ein komisches kühles Gefühl, dass seinen Körper umgab. Er öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Hogwarts. Harry stand neben ihm. 

"Komm wir müssen los sonst verpassen wirs."  
Teddy sah Harry fragend an.

Harry zog Teddy hinter sich her Richtung Schloss.  
Es war schon dunkel und dementsprechend blendete sie das Licht als sie den Eingangsbereich betraten. An der Treppe wartete einen wesentlich jünger aussehende Minerva McGongall. Eine Schar von Schülern lief ihr entgegen. Darunter erkannte Teddy ziemlich genau 6 Gesichter. Eines davon war das seines 11-Jährigen Vaters. Der kleine Junge hatte schon tiefe Narben im Gesicht und sah müde aus. Jedoch lächelte er trotzdem glücklich zu Minerva hoch. Und so ging es weiter. Teddy sah verschiedenste Erinnerungen anderer Menschen die seine Eltern betrafen. Die Schulzeit und die Kindheit seiner Mutter, die Hochzeit, die Nachricht, dass er geboren war, Ordensmissionen umd die damit verknüpften Erinnerungen zerrissen ihm fast das Herz. Dann veränderte sich erneut die Umgebung. Teddy stockte der Atem. Er stand im Hogwarts auf dem Astronomieturm und sah seinen Vater sowie Kingsley dort stehen. Beide unterhielten sich während sie beobachteten wie große Schildzauber Hogwarts bedeckten und die Steinstatuen begannen sich zu bewegen und die Eingänge zu bewachen. Das musste die Schlacht auf Hogwarts sein. Teddys Magen verkrampfte sich als er sah wie seine Mutter zu seinem Vater rannte und ihn stürmisch umarmte. Hätte sie doch nur auf seinen Vater gehört. Dann wäre sie vielleicht noch hier.

Harry schien zu bemerkten wie Teddy schluckte und murmelte ihm etwas zu.  
"Ich weiß, das Folgende wird nicht schön, aber ich habe deinem Vater versprochen, dass ich versuche dir zu zeigen wofür sie gegangen sind und vielleicht verhilft es dir zum inneren Frieden."

Teddy sah sorgenvoll zu Harry und beobachtete wie sich die Szenerie erneut änderte. Er sah die brutalen Kämpfe, die zum Teil auch seine Eltern führten. Wieder veränderte sich die Szene und er stand neben einem blutbeschmierten, verkratzten Harry der einige Jahre jünger war. Der ältere Harry räusperte sich neben ihm.

"Nimm meine Hand, du musst nicht, es ist- ist nur ein Angebot." Teddy sah Harry irritiert an und verstand. Das musste der Moment gewesen sein in dem Harry erfahren hatte, dass seine Eltern tot sind. Teddy nickte nahm Harrys Hand und sagte mit leicht brüchiger Stimme "nein ich will es."

Beide gingen zu den Leichen die dort lagen wie als würden sie nur eben einen kurzen Schlaf abhalten nach den ganzen Strapazen. Teddy spürte wie Tränen seine Wangen herunter liefen.  
Die Szene veränderte sich erneut, und Teddy war dankbar dafür, wenn auch irritiert, was nun noch kommen sollte. Er schaute sich um und sah den dunklen Wald. Der jüngere Harry küsste gerade einen Schnatz und öffnete die Augen. Teddy blickte sich um und sah die bekannten Gesichter wieder. James, Sirius, Lily von den Erinnerungen davor und seinen Vater.

"Andere werden ihm erzählen wofür seine Mutter und sein vater gestorben sind. Eines Tages wird er es verstehen." dieser Satz hallte in Teddy nach, als dieser mit Tränen in den Augen seinem Vater zunickte.  
"Ich verstehe es Dad!'' Stotterte Teddy leicht. 

Dann veränderte die Szene sich erneut. Er schaute auf und sah seine Eltern in dem warmen Wohnzimmer seiner Großmutter stehen beide hatten Teddy halb auf dem Arm zwischen sich und lächelten ihn strahlend an. Teddy konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls zu strahlen. Diese letzte Erinnerung musste von seiner Großmutter stammen und er spürte wie sein Herz einen Sprung machte. Es war schön zu sehen wie sie als junge Familie die kurze Zeit zusammen verbracht haben.  
Dann wurde Teddy aus dem Denkarium gerissen und sah sich wieder im Eberkopf um. Tränen glitzerten immer noch auf seinen Wangen, aber er hatte ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Sie waren einfach toll!" Sagte Teddy und umarmte Ginny und Harry.

"D-danke, ich weiß garnicht wie ich-"

"Hey wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Unterbrach Harry ihn.  
Er zog ein längliches Pergament aus seiner Jackentasche und überreichte es feierlich Teddy.  
Dieser schaute überrascht auf das Pergament und dann fragend zu Harry.

Dieser lächelte und sagte stolz "Was du zu tun hast wird dir erklärt wenn du später in Ruhe einen Tintentropfen darauf träufelst. Es ist kein Ersatz und nichtmal ansatzweise vergleichbar mit dem Eigentlichen, aber ich denke du wirst es zu schätzen wissen. Zumal es nette Nebenfunktionen, wobei naja eigentlich die Hauptfunktion..., gibt."  
Teddy sah entgeistert auf das Pergament und nickte dann.

"Jetzt gehen wir erstmal etwas leckeres essen Deal?" Sagte Ginny fröhlich.

So vebrachten sie den restlichen Tag bummelten durch Hogsmeade und unterhielten sich vor allem auch viel über das Gesehene. Teddy lauschte interessiert und beeindruckt.

Am Abend war er froh endlich im Bett liegen zu können, als ihm das Pergament wieder in den Sinn kam. Schnell griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte "Accio Feder" .  
Hinter seinen Vorhängen, vor anderen Blicken geschützt, ließ er einen Tropfen Tinte auf das Pergament fallen und eine Schrift wurde erkennbar.

"Wer da?" Fragte eine krakelige Handschrift.

"Kann ich genauso zurück fragen!" Antwortete Teddy in seiner geschwungenen und dennoch leicht chaotischen Schrift.

"Toucheé" antwortete eine weitere etwas ordentlichere Schrift die ihn an Harrys erinnerte.

"Sag uns deinen Namen und wir sagen dir unsere." Schrieb eine kugelige dritte Schrift.

Eine vierte Schrift, geschwungen, leicht schief und sehr ordentlich schrieb nur ein Wort.  
"Teddy?"

Teddy sah überrascht auf das Papier runzelte die Stirn und schrieb:  
"Ja Teddy Lupin. Jetzt müsst ihr mir auch eure Namen verraten. Und was seit ihr eigentlich überhaupt?"

Die krakelige Schrift antwortete am schnellsten.  
"Mr. Tatze hier. Du kannst mich aber auch Sirius nennen. Eine Ehre den hochwohlgeborenen Herrn Lupin Junior zu treffen. Und ganz ruhig, eine Frage nach der anderen."

Die etwas ordentlichere Schrift folgte  
"Mr Krone freut sich den Welpen willkommen zu heißen und mit Rat zur Seite zu stehen, James ist meine Name!"

Teddys Augen weiteten sich. War es möglich?  
"Mr. Wurmschwanz schließt sich dem an, Peter nennt man mich ebenfalls."

Teddy spürte sich selbst heftig atmen als die vierte Schrift antwortete.  
"Mr. Moony, nennen mich meine Freunde, Remus werde ich von der Familie genannt. Du darfst mich aber gerne Dad nennen."

Teddy spürte zum bestimmt 100mal heute Tränen in seine Augen steigen. Vorsichtig strich er über die Schrift und murmelte leise "Dad?". Eine seiner Tränen landete auf dem Pergament.

"Hey Zwerg, hör auf zu weinen, du machst deinen alten Herren noch ganz traurig und hilflos. Ich werde seinen Hintern gleich mit einem Klebefluch am Stuhl festhexen müssen, damit Moony nicht ständig hier wie ein audgescheuchtes Huhn rum rennt." Antwortete Sirius' krakelige Schrift auf den Tropfen.

Teddy schaute auf die Worte und lächelte.  
"Pah, Zwerg, ich bin 14! Ihr habt mir immernoch nicht gesagt was das hier ist."

"Dann wirst du zweifelsohne mittlerweile so ein langes Elend wie dein Vater sein. Vermutlich könnte er dir ohne Probleme auf den Kopf spucken Tatze. Nun Moony irgendwie finde ich es nur richtig wenn du es ihm erklärst. So von Vater zu Sohn. Das bewahrt dich vielleicht auf vor dem Stzhl, der bald an deinem Hintern kleben soll! Himmel ist das aufregend. Die Karte wird tatsächlich von Generation zu Generation weitergereicht. Filch wird im Dreieck springen und Merlin anflehen." Schrieb James.

Teddy musste kichern und antwortete:  
"Karte?"

Wurmschwanz' kugelige Schrift erschien:  
"Die beste die je gemacht wurde!"

Die schöne geschwungene Schrift seines Vaters erschien.  
"Die Karte des Rumtreibers. Sie zeigt Hogwarts und die darin umherwandernden Menschen. Du musst sie mit dem Zauberstab berühren und folgende Worte sprechen: 》Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tu-Nicht-Gut bin!《 wenn du fertig bist oder sie unsichtbar machen möchtest musst du folgende Worte sprechen 》Missetat begangen《"

Teddy lächelte.  
"Das ist ziemlich cool. Aber was seid ihr dann?"

"Die Autoren der Karte. Wir beschützen sie mit unseren mehr oder weniger zynischen Kommentaren. Die Karte war so verzaubert, dass sie unsere Persönlichkeiten bei jeder Nutzung absorbiert. Damit redest du gerade. Allerdings sind wir ein bisschen besser informiert. Als damals als unsere Persönlichkeiten absorbiert wurden." Antwortete Sirius.

"Woher? Und worüber?" Fragte Teddy.

"Über dein Leben kleiner Welpe. Harry hat uns geschrieben. Wir sind jetzt quasi deine heimlichen Berater in allen Lebenslagen. Und natürlich für Streiche unbezahlbar!" Antwortete James.

"Ja die Lebenslagen-Fragen stellst du aber lieber deinem Vater und nicht den zwei Chaoten. Für Streiche können wir dir selbstverständlich alle helfen!" Antwortete Peter zusätzlich.

Teddy lachte leicht.  
"Dad? Ich vermisse euch. Ich liebe euch. Auch wenn ich euch nie kennenlernen konnte..." er lächelte traurig.

"Nach dem zu urteilen was ich von Harry gehört habe, muss aus dir ein sagenhafter Mensch geworden sein. Ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich liebe dich. Und deine Mutter liebt dich auch!" Schrieb die schräge Schrift seines Vaters.

Teddy lächelte glücklich, Harry hielt wirklich viel von ihm und sah ihn nicht als Last an. Sein Blick wanderte zur Uhr.  
"Ich werde mich morgen wieder melden! Es ist spät und ich muss nach heute dringend schlafen gehen, es war ein langer Tag. Gute Nacht!"  
Schrieb er schnell.

"Gute Nacht" formte sich dreimal. Von James, Sirius und Peter. Sein Vater fehlte. Teddy sah überrascht auf das Pergament.  
Aufeinmal erschien ein langer Text.  
"Harry hat es mir zwar schon gesagt, aber ich muss es von dir hören. Hast du irgendwelche Symptome? Bitte antworte ehrlich. Ich könnte nicht damit leben das-...  
Hast du heute Geburtstag?! Bei Merlins Barte. Dora würde mich umbringen wenn sie wüsste, dass ich ihn vergessen habe!  
Ich wünsche mir für dich, dass du dein Glück findest, nicht zu viel Mist baust und erfolgreich sein wirst!  
In Liebe dein Vater"

Teddy sah mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf das Pergament.  
"Ich bin komplett gesund. Keine anteilige oder volle Lycanthropie. Keine Sorge.  
Ja hatte ich, aber woher hättest du das wissen sollen, du bist eine Spur einer Persönlichkeit in einem Pergament. Danke, ich- ich kann dir morgen eventuell ein wenig mehr von mir erzählen. Ich habe eine nette Freundin die ich wirklich sehr gerne mag.  
Habe dich lieb  
Teddy"  
Damit legte Teddy das Pergament neben sich ab und schlief lächelnd ein.

Den folgenden Morgen sah er, dass sein Vater und die anderen geantwortet hatten.  
"EIN MÄDCHEN. OH KRONE DER ARME WIRD GENAUSO HINTER IHR HER TAPPERN WIE DU HINTER LILY." Hatte Sirius' Schrift sofort auf Teddys Nachricht gestern geantwortet.

"Oh wie schön, wie heißt sie denn?" Fragte Peter.

Und James antwortete "Tatze halt die Klappe. Nicht jeder kann so emotional verkümmert sein wie du."

Darunter zeichnete sich erneut Remus' Schrift ab.  
"Das klingt wundervoll ich werde da sein, wenn du es erzählen möchtest."

"Dad of the year. ;)" Folgte darauf von Sirius.

Teddy lächelte, steckte die Karte in seine Tasche und lief zur Großen Halle. Das war in der Tat der beste Geburtstag gewesen den er bisher hatte erleben dürfen.  
Nach dem Unterricht verzog sich Teddy schnell auf das Gelände in eine ruhige Ecke unter einem Baum. Victoire hatte Quidditch-Training und er konnte sie von hier aus der Ferme sehen, wie ihre hellblonden, langen Haare im Flugwind umher wehten und in der Sonne glänzten.

Er packte die Karte aus und antwortete.  
"Sie heißt Victoire. Sie ist wirklich cool."

"Klingt wie Krone. Teddy sei vorsichtig, in deinem Alter fangen die Mädels an dir den Kopf zu verdrehen! Vor allem wenn du charakterlich nach Remus kommst und der ruhige schüchterne Typ bist." Antwortete Sirius.

Gleichzeitig erschien Peters Schrift "Oh das ist ein schöner Name!"

James antwortete knapp "Tatze, halt dein Maul und setz dich! Platz. Kusch."

Teddy konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Harry hatte ihm erzählt, dass alle von ihnen Animagi waren und dass Sirius ein Hund imitierte.

"Das klingt gut. Erzähl mir mehr." Antwortete erneut die schräge ordentliche Schrift Remus'.

Teddy freute sich, wie verständnisvoll und liebevoll sein Vater antwortete.  
"Sie ist wirklich toll. Ein wenig jünger, sehr intelligent, wirklich hübsch, sehr freundlich, sie geht toll mit den Tierwesen um. Sie hat mir ein wirklich tolles Geschenk gemacht!"

Peters kugelige Schrift erschien "Sie muss wirklich eine tolle Frau sein! Was hat sie dir denn geschenkt?"

"Hoffentlich hat sie einen leichten Drang zu Unfug, nicht, dass du noch zu brav wirst." Antwortete Sirius.

"Hör nicht auf den alten Schwarzmaler, der ist nur neidisch." Fügte James hinzu.

"Ach Quatsch. Ich schmachte weiter Moony an. Da brauch ich nicht neidisch zu sein... :)" Antwortete Sirius, vermutlich nicht ganz ernst gemeint.

"Tatze er ist mit deiner Cousine verwandt. Ich vermute, dass er automatisch Streiche spielt."  
Antwortete sein Vater. Teddy lächelte, seine Mutter war ein Streich-Genie.

"Mehr oder weniger. Minerva liebt es mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich ein böses Streich-Genie bin genauso wie meine beiden Eltern...  
Eine wunderschön bemalte Holzkiste in der Farbe und Pinsel versteckt waren."

"Ich falle hier gerade lachend vom Stuhl." Antwortete James und fügte hinzu "sie hat konstant Sirius nachsitzen lassen, obwohl sie wusste, dass etwas dein Plan war Moony!"

Teddy musste schmunzeln als sein Vater antwortete.  
"Sie mochte mich nunmal! Außerdem kommen wir vom Thema ab! Malst du gerne?"

"Ja sehr gerne sogar." Er begann Victoire auf ihrem Besen zu skizzieren und war wirklich froh, dass sie so gut gelungen war. "Victoire ist eine wirklich gute Quidditch-Spielerin. Sie ist fantastisch in Kräuterkunde und Zauberkunst. Sie ist witzig und hat einen guten Streich-Humor."

"Klingt nach einer absoluten Traumfrau und sieht nach einer absoluten Traumfrau aus." Antwortete James.

Teddy lächelte und spürte wie seine Wangen warm wurden.  
"Ja ist sie auch. Ich habe aber Angst, dass sie mich in so einer Art und Weise nicht mag. Ich traue mich nicht Harry um Rat zu fragen, weil Ginny ihn immer schon mochte und er sich über sowas nie Gedanken machen musste. Er würde mich vermutlich für albern halten."

"Das kann ich dir definitiv ausreden!" Erschien Sirius Schrift.

"Er hatte exakt das selbe Problem. Eine hübsche Ravenclaw aus dem Quidditch-Team hatte es ihm angetan. Cho hieß sie, meine ich."  
Teddys Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Etwa die Cho, die sie vor ein paar Monaten in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatten?

"Oh das wusste ich nicht." Schrieb er deswegen.

"Du solltest dir weniger Gedanken darüber machen, was andere von dir denken. Das bringt dich selten weiter und hält dich davon ab, das zu erleben, was du gerne machen würdest. Ich spreche da aus Erfahrung. Und deine Erzählung über sie lässt mich vermuten, dass sie so eine liebevolle Person ist, dass du dir keine Gedanken machen musst." Die schräge Schrift seines Vaters war schnell erschienen.

Teddy nickte. "Na gut ich versuchs. Also mich ein wenig mehr in das richtige Licht zu rücken."

"Klingt gut, ich bin gespannt. Halte uns auf dem Laufenden!" Krakelte Sirius schnell.

"Viel Glück" erschien James Schrift.

"Sei du selbst, das mögen Mädchen am liebsten!" Schrieb Peter.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du Erfolg haben wirst. Schreib mir doch wenn es etwas Neues gibt! Ich glaube an dich und denke daran, du kannst Harry immer um Rat fragen. Ich weiß, dass er sein Bestes gibt um dir zu antworten." Erschien ein letztes Mal die Schrift seines Vaters, dann waren die Kommentare verschwunden.  
Teddy seufzte leicht nervös und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Stadion, in dem die Ravenclaws trainierten.

4 Jahre später:  
"Teddy, wo bist du?" Rief Victoire und lief weiter in den Wald. Sie mochte es nicht, alleine in dem Wald umher zu streifen.

"Hier bin ich." Rief Teddy und winkte ihr etwa 3 Meter entfernt zu. 

Als Victoire bei ihm angekommen war strahlte Teddy über das ganze Gesicht. 

"Komm mit ich möchte dir was zeigen!" Dabei nahm Teddy Victoires Hand und führte sie durch den Wald.

"Ich hatte lange zu tun, um den Ort zu finden, aber ich finde es hat sich wirklich gelohnt."  
Damit zog der 7.Klässler Victoire auf eine Lichtung zwischen Ausläufern des Waldes. Dieser Ort war in der Tat wunderschön. Der See lag still und die Sonne spiegelte sich in ihm und verwandelte jede kleine Bewegung im See zu einem Glitzern an der Oberfläche.

"Wow, woher kennst du das hier?" Fragte sie mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln.  
Teddy lächelte glücklich zurück.

"Dad. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Buch, dass Hagrid mir im 3. Jahr geschenkt hatte? Eine der Zeichnungen zeigte diesen Ort. Dad war hier mit Mum als sie sich das erste mal geküsst haben."

Victoire sah ehrfürchtig vom See zu Teddy.  
"Danke, dass du so einen intimen Ort mit mir teilst."  
Teddy lächelte sie verstohlen an und bekam rote Haarspitzen.

"M-mit d-d-dir würde ich alles teilen."

Victoire sah vom Himmel zu Teddy und wurde selbst rot im Gesicht.  
Sie lief mit langsamen Schritten zu Teddy bis ihre Nasenspitze fast seine Brust berührte, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lächelte liebevoll empor zu ihm.  
Teddys Herz sprang fast aus seinem Brustkorb heraus vor Freude und Aufregung. Mit noch röter werdenden Haaren beugte er sich zu Victoire herunter und gab ihr einen schüchternen Kuss.  
Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrer Taille und Hüfte.  
Es war einfach fantastisch.  
Beide lösten sich voneinander und strahlten einander an.

"Ich werde dich ziemlich vermissen nächstes Jahr!" Murmelte Victoire und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover.  
Teddy sah traurig zu ihr herab und zog sie enger an sich.

"Ich dich auch, aber ich versuche dich so häufig zu besuchen wie nur irgend möglich."

Victoire nickte ihm mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck zu. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich mit seinen und sie zog ihn auf den Boden an einen Baumstamm an den sie sich bequem lehnen konnten.  
So verbrachten sie die nächsten Stunden, bis der Sonnenuntergang ankündigte, dass bald das Abendessen beginnen würde.

"Ich denke wir werden wohl langsam los müssen, damit wir pünktlich da sind." Murmelte Teddy leise in Victoires blonde Haare. Diese lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und mit seinen blauen Haaren gespielt.

"Nagut. Aber wir müssen umbedingt nochmal irgendwann hier hin!"

Teddy nickte zustimmend und zog sie auf ihre Füße.  
Langsam wanderten sie durch den Wald zurück als Teddy ein leises schnarren hörte.  
Er drehte sich schnell um und erblickte eine große dunkle Gestalt die sich auf sie zu bewegte. Teddys Augen wanderten zum Himmel. 'Verdammt, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!' Am noch relativ hellen Sonnenuntergangshimmel zeigte sich ein perfekt runder, voller Mond.  
Der Werwolf tapste weiter schnarrend und knurrend auf beide zu.  
Victoire schaute mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu der Kreatur. Sie hatte Teddy irgendwann mal gestanden, dass sie ziemliche Angst vor Werwölfen hatte, nachdem sie von ihrem Vater erklärt bekommen hatte, woher die Narben in seinem Gesicht stammen.  
Teddy sah sich panisch um.

"Zusammen!" Murmelte er und zog seinen Zauberstab. Mit einer ordentlichen Wucht feuerten beide jewals 3 Schockzauber auf den Werwolf, der dadurch tatsächlich zusammen brach und still liegen blieb.

Teddy flüsterte leise "Entschuldigung. Wir haben dich aber vor einer Menge Schuldgefühlen bewahrt! Eigentlich habe ich absolut garnichts gegen euch!"  
Und beide rannten los. Victoire war wirklich schnell und lief vorran.  
Dann passierte es. Teddy blieb mit dem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen und fiehl mit dem Gesicht gen Erdboden. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Knöchel und eine warme feuchte Empfindung an seiner Schläfe.  
Vorsichtig betastete er eben jene und blickte zu seinen Fingern. Rot. Er hatte sich wohl eine Platzwunde zugezogen. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu seinen Handinnenflächen. Kleinere Steine klebten an seiner Haut und hatten sich gut in seine Handflächen eingebohrt. Ein Stein erweckte Teddys interesse. Er sah geschliffen aus und war sonst relativ unscheinbar schwarz. Nur ein dreieckiges Symbol mit einem Kreis und einer Linie enthalten war darauf eingeritzt. Er schaute den Stein interessiert an und drehte ihn hin und her um mehr Hinweise auf seinen Ursprung zu finden. Aufeinmal spürte er eine Kälte die ihn umgab. Keine unangenehme Kälte, aber dennoch eine präsente Kälte.  
Er sah auf und ließ vor Schreck fast den Stein fallen.  
Dort auf der Lichtung standen seine Eltern und ein weiterer, älterer und etwas rundlicher Mann den er von Fotos seiner Großmutter wieder erkannte. Dort auf der Lichtung standen Ted Tonks, Remus und Dora Lupin und lächelten ihn liebevoll und stolz an.

"Sie dich nur an! Wir groß du geworden bist. Das letzte mal als ich dich gesehen habe konnte ich dich bequem mit unter meiner Sweatshirtjacke verstecken." Murmelte seine Mutter mit Tränen in den Augen und streckte ihre Hand nach Teddy aus.

Teddy sah atemlos zu den drei Gestalten.  
"Wie?" Fragte er nur.

"Du hast den Stein der Auferstehung gefunden. Er ist mit äußerster Vorsicht zu genießen! Erinnerst du dich an die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden? An die Geschichte der drei Brüder?"  
Fragte sein Vater mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Teddy nickte.

"Ich bin stolz einen so hübschen und intelligenten Enkel zu haben!" Strahlte Ted ihn an und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seiner Mutter, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass sie gute Arbeit geleistet hatten.  
Teddy lächelte und richtete sich mühsam auf. 

"Ich habe euch so sehr vermisst! Ich habe euch lieb. Ich verstehe warum ihr so gehandelt habt wie ihr gehandelt habt und nehme es euch nicht böse." Sprach Teddy mit leicht brüchiger Stimme und wankte auf seine Eltern zu.

Remus lächelte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an.  
"Wir sind so stolz auf dich!" 

Teddy versuchte in ihre Arme zu fallen und spürte nur einen kalten Schleier der sich über seine Haut zog.  
Er wich zurück und sah seine Eltern verletzt an.

"Wir gehören nicht hier her. Es tut uns so leid." Murmelte seine Mutter und schluckte.

"Du darfst dich in dieser Illusion nicht verlieren, deswegen ist der Stein so gefährlich!" Sagte sein Vater mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. 

Teddy nickte und murmelte leise "Ja wie der Bruder, der sich selbst in den Wahnsinn und Tod damit geführt hat."

Remus nickte. "Wir werden auf dich warten! Aber zuerst musst du dein Leben leben und Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen sammeln. Du musst uns ja immerhin etwas erzählen können!"

Teddy nickte und strich nachdenklich über den Stein. "Ich werde mich darauf freuen." 

Remus strahlte Teddy an.  
"Ich liebe und vermisse euch!" Sagte er zu den drei Gestalten. Alle drei lächelten ihn an.

"Wir dich auch!"  
Dann schloss Teddy die mit Tränen gefüllten Augen und warf den Stein weit weg in den Wald hinein. Er öffnete die Augen und seine Eltern und sein Großvater waren verschwunden. Sehnsüchtig schaute er in die Leere in der Hoffnung seine Eltern würden hinter den Bäumen hervor kommen und ihn in die Arme schließen.

"TEDDY DA BIST DU! ICH BIN VOR ANGST FAST GESTORBEN!" Rief Victoire laut und lief dabei geschickt über die Wurzeln springend auf ihn zu.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung? Wir müssen hier schnell raus!" Fragte sie ihn besorgt. 

Wie auf Kommando erschallte ein lautes Wolfgeheul in der Ferne. Er beschwor sich eine Schiene die er um seinen Knöchel legte und versuchte dann so schnell wie möglich den Wald zu verlassen. Das würde ein langer Abend werden. Erst würde er mit Vic Minerva bescheid geben, dass ein fremder Werwolf hier sein Unwesen treibt ohne Wolfsbann-Trank zu nehmen und dann hätte er einen Menge der Karte zu erzählen. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln nahm er Victoires Hand und zog sie in Richtung Schloss. Das würde später eine witzige Nacht mit den Rumtreibern werden. Die vier werden überglücklich sein, wenn sie hören, dass ihre Ideen funktioniert haben. 

Teddy schaute zurück zun Wald. "Bis dann." Murmelte er leise dem Wald entgegen.

"Was sagst du?" Fragte Victoire neugierig.

"Ach nichts... alles gut!"  
Victoire schien ihm das für den Moment zu glauben und zog ihn in die Richtung von McGonagalls Büro weg.  
Nach einer relativ langen Unterredung, in der die Schulleiterin offensichtliche Sorge zeigte, schickte Minerva beide in ihre Schlafsäle und machte sich mit Professor Longbottom, Professor Flitwick und Hagrid auf den Weg in den Wald.

Teddy küsste Victoire zum Abschied bevor sie die Treppen zum Ravenclaw-Turm empor stieg und verschwand schnell in seinem Bett hinter den Vorhängen.  
Die Karte in der Hand begann er zu zeichnen. Sich und Victoire wie sie am See standen und sich küssten.  
Darunter schrieb er ordentlich aber dennoch offensichtlich erkennbar wie schnell er geschrieben hatte "Es hat funktioniert!"

"Gratulation, ich hab doch gesagt, dass ein eigener kleiner Ort die Idee ist!" Antwortete James.

"Wow die Zeichnung ist wunderschön. Du solltest sowas öfters machen!" Schrieb Peter.

"Ja wie wäre es mal mit einem Selbstportrait. Ich will schon wissen für wen ich hier Date-Doktor spiele! Was ist wenn du ne total krumme Nase hast z.B.. Das muss man schon vorher wissen, bevor man versucht dich unter die Haube zu bringen!" Schrieb Sirius krakelig.

Teddy grinste breit. Er hatte Sirius' Humor in den letzten Jahren zu schätzen gelernt.

"Ich kenne den Ort." Fügte sein Vater hinzu. Teddy wurde ein wenig rot.

"Ja. Das ist der Ort an dem du Mama das erste mal geküsst hast. Ich habe von Hagrid dieses Bilderbuch geschenkt bekommen und darauf hin den Ort gesucht, weil ich ihn so wunderschön fand. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht böse."

"Du hast einen guten Geschmack Moony. Krone hatte einen weniger hübschen Ort für Lily und sich. Gut gemacht, Welpe." Erschien erneut die krakelige Schrift.

Teddy wurde leicht rot. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass die Freunde seines Vaters ihn Welpe getauft hatten, trotzdem kam es ihm immer wieder komisch ungewohnt vor.

"Ich freue mich, dass dir der Ort so gut gefällt." Schrieb sein Vater.

Teddy lächelte und fing an sich selbst zu skizzieren, dazu zauberte er sich einen Spiegel herbei. Er musste kurz stocken. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren nicht wirklich aufmerksam in den Spiegel geschaut. Er sah seinem Vater verdammt ähnlich, wenn er nach den Bildern ging die er geschenkt bekommen hatte. Stolz grinste er in den Spiegel und begann sich zu malen.

"Du siehst aus wie Moony." Antwortete James sofort nachdem Teddy aufgehört hatte zu malen.

"Ja ein richtiger Fang halt. Sehr süß, kein wunder, dass die hübsche junge Dame mit den Veela-Genen auf ihn abfährt." Krakelte Sirius dazu.

Teddy lachte leicht.  
"Fängt das schon wieder an? Sirius hör auf Remus anzuflirten!" Erschien Peters Schrift.

Die Schrift seines Vaters erschien auf dem Pergament. "Du hast auch einiges von deiner Mutter! Tatze... lass es doch bitte..."

Teddy lächelte stolz.  
"Ja mein Cousinchen hat dir definitiv ihre Black'schen Wangenknochen vererbt! Rrr Moony du weißt ich kann dir einfach nicht wiederstehen... nein Spaß, ich würde nicht wissen wollen, was Tonks mit mir angestellt hätte..."

Teddy lachte leise.  
"Danke. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mit euch reden kann. Ich werde euch wohl aber bald abgeben. Ich finde es ist James' Zeit gekommen das Rumtreiber-Werk fort zu führen! Ich bin bald nicht mehr auf Hogwarts."

"Das ist wirklich schade, ich habe einen Narren an dir gefressen." Antwortete Peters kugelige Schrift.

"An meinen Enkel?" Schrieb James Handschrift schnell.

"Natürlich an deinen Enkel du Idiot. Manchmal denke ich, die Klatscher haben dir damals das bisschen Hirnmasse das du besessen hast durch die Ohren rausgeprügelt." Antwortete Sirius. "Nett dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Kaum zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet Remus das Punk-Kind mit bunten Haaren und einer Menge Unsinn im Kopf bekommen hat!"

Teddy lächelte breit als ein letztes Mal die Schrift seines Vaters auftauchte.

"Ich werde dich vermissen. Hoffentlich ergeht es dir gut. Ich bin mir sicher, James wird die Karte mit dir teilen, wenn du sie mal wieder brauchen solltest! Sonst freue ich mich darauf jemand Neuem durch die Schule zu helfen!... Sirius? Ich denke wir werden ein langes Gespräch führen..."

Teddy strich über die geschriebenen Antworten. "Auf wiedersehen!"


End file.
